Jamais sans toi
by lilliecoeur
Summary: Il vivait dans le noir depuis si longtemps qu'il était près a accepter tout y compris l'inimaginable ... puis l'impensable arriva ...    Attention Slash, vous êtes prévenus


**Disclaimer:** Rien ne m'appartient et c'est bien dommage, je pourrais faire beaucoup de chose avec.

**Fandom:** les 4400 ( enfin vous le savez déjà ^^)  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Shawn/Jordan ( il n'y a pas à dire j'adooore ce couple )  
><strong>Note:<strong> Cette fic a été écrite pour le concours "Deux ex qui se retrouvent et redémarrent une histoire" lancé par Natasia sur le forum French Fics Fanart.  
><strong>Note2:<strong> Un grand merci à Calixe de m'avoir bétaté et soutenus pendant l'écriture de ce OS ( aussi quelle idée de se mettre à écrire deux jours avant la date butoir quand on écris à la vitesse d'un escargot -_- )

**Jamais sans toi**

POV Shawn :  
>Pourquoi lutter, autant l'épouser. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais véritablement le choix et de toute façon quoi qu'il arrive je t'ai perdu, toi que j'aimais tant, depuis presque un an. Jamais plus tu ne me tiendras dans tes bras. Je ne pourrais jamais plus t'embrasser, ni sentir ton odeur, ta chaleur, voir tes magnifiques yeux illuminés quand tu m'apercevais. Chaque parcelle de mon corps te réclame. Pas une nuit ne passe sans que je rêve de toi… quand j'arrive à dormir. Le reste du temps, je me tourne et retourne, me demandant ce que j'aurais dû faire ou dire de plus... Si tu savais à quel point tu me manques.<p>

Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas écouté ? J'avais tout fait, tout tenter pour que tu annules cette maudite réception. Maia savait, elle avait eu une vision : si tu allais à ce gala tu mourrais ! Elle t'avait prévenu.  
>Je t'ai supplié de tout mon cœur, de toute mon âme, mais tu n'as rien voulu entendre. Tu avais fait ton choix et ne voulais pas en démordre. Je t'avais pourtant dit que les 4400 n'étaient pas prêts à te perdre, nous avions besoin de toi….. Jamais je ne pourrais vivre sans toi, mon cœur ne battait que pour toi, sans toi je ne serais rien. Pendant une fraction de seconde, j'ai bien cru que j'étais parvenu à te convaincre quand j'ai vu les larmes inonder ton regard, que tu allais tout annuler, tout laisser tomber, que tu laisserais le NTAC te protéger et que tu resterais avec moi.<p>

Mais ta soif de pouvoir et ton ambition étaient trop fortes, c'était si important pour toi. J'ai cru pendant un moment que j'étais plus important pour toi que n'importe quoi, que n'importe qui et c'était le cas. Je le sais, tu as douté. L'idée de me laisser t'était tout aussi insupportable que pour moi la douleur de te perdre. Et s'il n'y avait pas eu Isabelle, tu l'aurais fait. Tu n'aurais pas pris le risque. Mais elle était là, le bébé prodige .Tu es allé la trouver, lui demandant de t'éclairer. Elle t'a donné une vision. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle t'a montré, tu as refusé de le partager avec moi. Tu désirais que j'ai la surprise. En me prenant dans tes bras, tu as calmement ajouté que je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter, que tout se passerait bien et que ton destin, notre destiné était là-bas. Tu as fait fi de mon avertissement, de ma certitude, de ma peur, de mon amour et tu y es allé. Tu m'as embrassé passionnément, me promettant d'autres délices après la cérémonie. Tu as enfilé ta veste, et sûr de ton choix, tu es parti sans un regard en arrière, sans un regard pour moi, moi qui luttait contre les larmes car je savais que Maia n'avais pu se tromper. J'ai couru après toi. J'ai voulu t'arrêter mais j'étais stopper par ton sourire. Tu avais l'air si heureux, tu étais sûr, si sûr de toi qu'une fois encore j'ai voulu croire en toi de tout mon cœur, de toute mon âme, plus qu'en n'importe qui, plus qu'en n'importe quoi, même en cette vision. C'est en toi que j'ai voulu croire... et tu t'es fait tuer. Un tireur embusqué a fait feu. La panique a gagné la salle. Tout s'est passé si rapidement. Je me suis repassé des millions de fois cette scène dans ma tête, me torturant inlassablement. Si seulement j'avais été plus rapide, plus doué, plus expérimenté… mais non je n'ai rien pu faire, je n'en ai pas eu le temps. Une balle, deux balles, trois balles, quatre balles t'ont atteint et je t'ai perdu.

Je n'ai pas pu te sauver. J'ai essayé encore et encore, de toutes mes forces, suppliant tous les dieux d'écouter ma prière de te laisser auprès de moi. Je sentais ton torse sous mes mains tâchées de sang, alors que les larmes brouillaient ma vue. Je sentis mes forces aller vers toi, mon pouvoir commençait à agir mais c'était trop. Je n'étais pas assez fort. J'ai hurlé, mais j'ai eu beau faire, mon pouvoir m'a fait défaut.  
>« <em>Elle m'a dit que je pouvais, elle a menti<em>» m'as-tu murmuré la bouche en sang.

Ce sont les derniers mots que tu as prononcés, et tu es parti, tu es mort dans mes bras. Je ne voulais pas te quitter. Je suis resté un moment prostré, te tenant dans mes bras, te suppliant de revenir, jusqu'à ce que l'on t'arrache de mes bras. Je suis mort au même instant que toi. Je ne suis plus qu'une coquille vide, toujours là, vivant à l'extérieur mais mort à l'intérieur. Trois jours plus tard, ton corps disparaissait mystérieusement. Je dois avouer qu'une étincelle de vie a refleuri en moi. J'ai ardemment espérer que tu me reviendrais par je ne sais quel miracle car après tout tu es l'un des 4400. J'ai attendu et espéré. Mais non, mon cœur s'est brisé en mille morceaux et je suis mort une fois de plus.

Comme tu le souhaitais, j'ai dû reprendre à contrecœur ta place en tant que dirigeant du centre et représentant des revenants. Je fais du mieux que je le peux mais c'est si difficile sans toi. Il y a tellement de pression venant de toute part. Ils pensent tous que je suis faible. Ils veulent me manipuler pour obtenir ce qu'ils désirent, ils rêvent. Tu m'as tout appris, je ne te trahirais pas, jamais. C'était déjà si dur quand tu étais là, mais maintenant c'est encore plus difficile car tu n'es plus. Il paraît que la douleur disparait avec le temps mais c'est faux. Ton absence m'est toujours aussi cruelle. Tu me manques tellement. Tout ici me fait penser à toi, je ne vis plus que pour ton souvenir. J'ai fait fermer tes appartements, nul n'a le droit d'y entrer. Chaque soir je m'y enferme pour me remémorer notre amour. Personne ne peut comprendre. Depuis ta mort, je ne vis plus, je me contente de survivre et encore c'est pour toi, pour ton projet, pour ton rêve. Seule Lily le savait, seule elle savait à quel point je t'aimais, à quel point ta disparition m'a anéanti. Elle m'a soutenu du mieux qu'elle a pu, refusant de me laisser seul. Ce fut une véritable amie, ma seule confidente, la seule qui a entendu mes cris de désespoir et vu mes larmes couler.

Mais voilà, elle aussi m'a quitté : elle est décédée en quelques heures à peine, en moins d'une minute elle a pris 50 ans. Au fur et à mesure que sa fille Isabelle drainait ses forces, elle dépérissait. Elle est morte. Pauvre Richard, je comprends sa douleur. De nous tous, je suis certainement le seul qui la comprend vraiment.  
>Isabelle n'était plus un bébé mais une jeune fille de 20 ans. Elle m'a demandé de l'aider à rattraper le temps perdu. Elle a désiré que je lui apprenne à nager, à conduire, et je l'ai fait avec plaisir en mémoire de sa défunte mère, de ma seule amie. Mais elle voulait plus, elle souhaitait que je lui enseigne l'amour. J'ai refusé évidement. Comment pourrais-je te trahir, toi mon unique amour. Mais voilà qu'une nuit, elle s'est glissée dans ma chambre et est parvenu à me séduire. Par certain côté, elle t'est tellement semblable qu'un instant j'ai cru te retrouver.<br>J'ai vite regretté ce geste, cet unique instant de faiblesse. Comment avais-je pu te retrouver en Isabelle alors qu'elle est si dangereuse ? C'est une menace pour les 4400. Non ! C'est une menace pour le monde entier, pour toute l'humanité. Elle veut que nous nous marions, elle pense que je suis le seul qui pourrait la retenir, qui pourrait l'arrêter.

J'ai donc pris ma décision, pour toi, pour les 4400, pour l'humanité. Je me marie dans quelques heures. Je doute, je ne sais pas si j'ai fait le bon choix, mais je n'ai rien à perdre, je ne suis qu'un mort vivant depuis si longtemps. Un des 4400 m'a donné un cigare qui permet d'avoir des visions de l'avenir. Mon dieu ! C'était si horrible que j'en suis malade ! Je n'ai vu que mort et désolation. Si je n'épouse pas Isabelle, une catastrophe d'ampleur mondiale aura lieu. Tous les gens que j'aime et que tu as aimé mourrons sans exception, sans que je puisse intervenir. Si je l'épouse, Richard fera des 4400 une armée et je devrais le tuer. J'en ai parlé avec lui : il m'a convaincu d'épouser Isabelle, argumentant que peut-être nous pourrions changer le futur. Peut-être pourrions-nous le changer, je n'en suis malheureusement pas aussi sûr. Dans ma vision, c'est moi qui devenais un être abjecte. Je me suis dégouté mais qui sait s'il y a une chance de créer l'avenir que tu désirais tant alors je l'épouserais.  
>J'avance comme un somnambule jusqu'à l'hôtel. Mon oncle est à côté de moi, il essaie de me convaincre de ne pas l'épouser. J'essaie de le rassurer en vain, tout en tentant de me rassurer par la même occasion. Ce n'est pas vraiment une réussite. Je prends une grande respiration, ferme les yeux quelques instant pour me donner du courage et vais saluer les 4400 venus pour mon mariage.<p>

Puis d'un coup, je me fige. Cette voix ! Oui, c'est bien ta voix que j'entends. Tu es là, au milieu de la foule. Je te cherche du regard, mon cœur revenant à la vie et battant à tout rompre.  
>« <em>Shawn Farrell, Shawn Farrell, me connaissez-vous ? Savez-vous qui je suis<em> »  
>Mes yeux croisent son regard de jais. Je me perds en lui, tu es là mon amour ! Tu es enfin de retour parmi nous. Je n'ai pas le temps de me remettre de mon choc et de faire un geste dans ta direction que tu disparais dans la foule. Je te cours après, cherchant ardemment ton visage parmi les invités mais tu n'es nulle part. NOONN ce n'est pas juste ! L'espoir vient à peine de me rendre à la vie, que tu disparais.<p>

Je supplie Tom de me dire que tu étais bien là, que je n'ai pas eu une hallucination, illusion née de mon tourment. Mon dieu, il me confirme qu'il t'a bien vu lui aussi. Furtivement, mais tu étais là, je ne suis pas fou. Mon cœur se gonfle de bonheur et d'espoir.  
>Je demande à Richard de bien vouloir repousser le mariage, je dois te retrouver. Il ne veut pas, il a peur des réactions d'Isabelle. Je le comprends mais hors de question que je t'abandonne. Je te retrouverais quoi qu'il m'en coûte.<p>

Accompagné de Diana et Tom, nous faisons le tour de toutes tes propriétés, espérant trouver une trace de toi ou de ton passage, mais rien. La peur recommence à étreindre mon cœur. Nous voilà arrivés à la sixième de tes maisons… la nôtre, celle de notre première fois, celle où nous allions quand nous voulions être seuls, quand nous voulions être nous, loin des autres et de leurs regards. Notre nid d'amour. Nous trouvons un de tes carnets. Mon dieu, que t'es-t-il arrivé mon amour ? Que t'ont-ils fait ? Où es-tu ?  
>Tom me renvoie au centre. Je dois aller voir Isabelle. Chose curieuse, elle n'est pas fâchée. Elle m'a l'air préoccupé. Cela m'intrigue mais j'oublie vite, mes pensées tournées vers toi. Je suis si près du but : bientôt nous serons réunis.<p>

Le NTAC t'as retrouvé errant dans la rue. Tu es allé voir Kyle en prison. Tu voulais savoir si c'était vrai qu'il t'avait tué. Tu ne te souviens plus de rien, plus de qui tu es, tu ne te rappelles plus de moi, de nous. Tu vis comme un SDF voyageant de ville en ville, racontant ce que tu as vu du futur. Les sans-abris te surnomment le messie. Tu lui ressembles un peu, comme dit Tom vu ton allure, mais même en ayant besoin d'une bonne coupe et d'un bon bain tu restes toujours aussi charismatique, aussi beau.  
>Tom fait revenir Alanna en urgence de sa cavale : il veut qu'elle se serve de son pouvoir pour qu'elle te rende la mémoire que l'on t'a volée et qu'ainsi tu innocentes Kyle de ton meurtre. Grâce à Dieu elle y parvient, mais pour le NTAC tu es dangereux. Ils veulent te retenir, cacher ton retour, ils ont peur que tu ne reprennes le pouvoir. Non pire, que tu deviennes un dieu pour les autres.<p>

Tom me donne des photos de toi prise par les caméras de surveillance du NTAC, je les prends d'une main tremblante, je me sens petit à petit revenir à la vie. Je les transmets aux médias, toutes sauf une que je garde sur moi pour me rappeler que tu es bien là, que ce n'est pas un rêve, que tu es bien vivant et que bientôt nous nous reverrons. Je dois concéder que pour une fois le NTAC avait raison. Les gens te prennent bel et bien pour un dieu. Tu es revenu d'entre les morts. Ils font le pied de guerre devant les bureaux du NTAC, exigeant ta libération immédiate. Les jours passent et loin de diminuer, la foule demandant ta libération grossit de façon exponentielle. Le NTAC n'a pas le choix devant un mouvement d'une telle ampleur et ils te libèrent sous les acclamations de la foule.

Tu es là comme avant. Tu salues la foule d'un geste de la main avec ce sourire si caractéristique. Tom avait raison : tu es si beau. Mon cœur se gonfle de joie et j'ai du mal à respirer. Tu t'approches de moi. Tu es si près, je n'ai qu'à tendre le bras mais je n'ose pas te toucher. J'ai si peur que tu disparaisses à nouveau si je pose ma main sur toi. Je pense que tu l'as compris et tu me prends dans tes bras. Oui tu es bien là, ton odeur, ta peau sous mes mains, ton souffle sur mon oreille et ta chaleur…oui j'ai si chaud, moi qui n'étais plus que de glace. Ce fut fugace, juste le temps de me murmurer à l'oreille que tu es de retour, que tu es de nouveau là pour moi et que tu m'aimes plus que jamais et tu t'éloignes de moi pour parler à la foule.  
>Nous nous rendons au palais de justice pour convaincre avec facilité le juge de Kyle. De retour au centre, tu m'accompagnes jusqu'à ma chambre. Tu m'embrasses tendrement puis tu me laisses là pour retrouver Isabelle. J'ignore ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous deux, mais le mariage est annulé et elle a disparu, elle n'a même pas dit au revoir à son père.<p>

Je me sens si bien, si calme. J'ai l'impression d'être de retour chez moi après un long voyage en enfer. Nous nous sommes redécouverts l'un et l'autre. Chaque baiser, chaque caresse étaient une offrande, nous faisant oublier la douleur des derniers mois. Je me trouve dans tes bras. Tu ne veux pas que nous nous séparions. Tu me répètes encore et encore que tu m'aimes, et que c'est grâce à moi que tu as retrouvé ton chemin, car même sans ta mémoire tu savais que quelqu'un t'attendait quelque part. Pour la première fois depuis presqu'un an, je me sens véritablement en vie, mais pour combien de temps ?

_End_


End file.
